


Old Mother Goose

by MayLovelies



Series: By heart, not blood. [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Maedhros is in for a shock, Other, The twins crave a mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: Maedhros soon figures that above all, Elrond and Elros crave a mother. Little does he know, he fits the criteria for one. After all, mothers come in all shapes and sizes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used to read Mother Goose Poems and I loved them. When I think of Mae in relation to the twins, I think that he is more of a mother figure to them, verses Maglor who is a father figure. And Maglor reads and studies a lot, and well, Mother Goose does the same, so I liked this title. Anyway, on to the story...

Even from inside, Maedhros could hear Maglor and the twins singing to their heart’s content. The old tunes that each voice manipulated sent Maedhros into a sea of longing, as these melodies were native to his homeland.

However, just as quickly as his heart warmed to the song, he had found himself rather upset.

Not because of the nature or genre of the music, but because Maglor had had the twins for over an hour. For their singing lessons, they were to have _one_ hour, as for they with their literature lessons. Though by now, it did not surprise him that Maglor had a habit of running over time.

He had always kept the boys longer than was intended and it had finally started to annoy Maedhros. The eldest stood and made way to the small garden where he no doubt, saw the boys running around as Maglor sang unattentively.

Maedhros rolled his eyes.

“Elros, Elrond! Inside now, it is time for your lesson, and after wards you must eat lunch.” Both twins attempted a small protest but Maedhros would not hear it.

“After lunch you may come outside and play before we resume lessons”

And with that, the twins followed the tall Feanorian into the house and into his room of study.

As they were already accustomed to, both took a book from Maedhros’ shelf and opened it.  They sat at a table across from Maedhros, as he had many scrolls and books around his area, cluttering the space.

“Elrond,” He realized the youth had turned to a page of his book and now, had curiously stared. “do you mind starting out today? Do you mind reading for us?”

Taken off guard, Elrond nodded and began to read. As Maedhros expected, he was progressing rather quickly, however, he had problems with some words. This was of course, no big deal to Maedhros. He simply stood and walked over to the twin, bending over him and pointing at the word, helping him sound it out syllable by syllable.

When it came Elros’ turn to read, he did the same thing, not moving from his spot.

Each twin read for thirty minutes before lunch time, and Maedhros had already prepared something for the two to eat the night before. He had gone for a much healthier selection than Maglor would have (he fed the twins whatever they wanted, no questions asked), and placed each plate before them.

For a while, they ate in silence until it was quite evident that Elros became restless.

“What is it?” Maedhros asked, his arms crossed.

Elros who still wore a worried expression on his face, dropped his food on his plate and turned to Maedhros.

“Are you a mommy?”

The red-headed elf rose an eyebrow in slight confusion. “Why would you ask me that?”

“Because you act like the mommy in the book I read.”

Maedhros, after a time, never paid attention to what the twins were reading. He simply helped them spell words and sound them out, and if they couldn’t get the word, he’d say it for them. He had no idea that Elros’ book had to do with a mother.

“Yeah…you act like one.” Elrond mumbled from his side of the table.

“You make us read!”

“And take baths!”

“And eat!”

“And go to bed!”

“Yes but—” Maedhros attempted to cut the twins off but was silenced.

“When we get sick, you give us gross medicine but we feel better in the end.”

“Just like the mommy in my book!”

Maedhros sighed and continued to look at the twins in such defeat. “What about Maglor?” He asked, hoping for clarity in this situation. “Is he not a mother to you?”

“He’s father!” Both twins chirped over and over again. “He lets us do what we want! You don’t let us do anything, like the mommy from the book!” The twins started to jeer and shout over and over again in agreeance. Maedhros listened on, rubbing the bridge of his nose to relieve the stress that was soon to come.

_Mother? I’m not even supposed to be their parent!_ The age old elf thought to himself.  The twins weren’t even supposed to like him, let alone get attached to them. But there they were, certain they’d found a mother in the least mother like person possible.

“Boys…Boys.” He spoke rather loudly, able to silence them even with his soft tone. They both looked at him, with big smiles on their faces, waiting for him to prove their point. But Maedhros was just about ready to do the opposite, he knew he couldn’t keep on like this.

“It is true that my brother is your father but...” He drifted off, when he saw the twin’s’ faces diminish. It was as if they knew what he was going to say, despite him speaking it. In a sense, it was quite sad to Maedhros, and it hurt him to know that they’d latched on to him so tightly. That his actions, even in passing fit their description of a mother. And perhaps it wasn’t just from the book they read, but from how they observed him in regards to how he acted around Maglor.

Maedhros wondered just how unhealthy it would be for the two of them, if he denied them the craving of a mother; denied them the only mother figure they had.

The first one they had abandoned them, and they were infants, barely able to bond with her. Maedhros had perhaps unknowingly filled that gap with his natural maternal instincts. And if truly, that is what he was in their eyes, what right did he have to say otherwise? The twins had been through so much, and Maedhros only imagined how much they needed a mother figure.

Saying no to them…crushing their dreams at that moment, would be the most heartless thing to do.  So he thought very hard, and rephrased his words.

 “you two must promise me you will not call me _mother_ around my brother. He will never let me live it down…”

The twins wore faces of confusion, and Maedhros was afraid he may have assessed the situation wrong, but Elrond spoke rather timidly.

“Can we call you mother when we are alone.”

“You are our mother?” Elros replied, with a beaming voice. “You will be our mother?”

Maedhros shifted in his chair and took a breath. “Yes…yes to both of your questions. Now, continue to eat your—”

By now, the twins jumped off of their chairs and both ran towards Maedhros with their arms outstretched. Climbing on his lap and embracing him, both cheered and exclaimed in excitement.

“We have a mommy and a daddy!”

“I told you he was mommy!”

Back and forth they went, and Maedhros was shocked that he’d deny them being their mother in the first place.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think that while the twins had gained a father figure in Maglor, they also craved a mother figure. They were a lot younger than most people think when the Feanorians took them and during that time, I think that while they had a father, and bonded with him, they also wanted a mother too. And as strict as Mae is , I think he fit that idea for them. And I think that was healthy for them! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also, I do have a tumblr it's [maylovely](http://maylovely.tumblr.com/)


End file.
